Eruptor
|-|Base= |-|Elite= |-|Lava Lance Eruptor= Summary Eruptor is a force of nature, hailing from a species that lived deep in the underground of a floating volcanic island until a massive eruption launched their entire civilization to the surface. He's a complete hot head -- steaming, fuming, and quite literally erupting over almost anything. To help control his temper, he likes to relax in lava pools, particularly because there are no crowds. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: '''Eruptor '''Origin: Skylanders Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Lava Monster, Fire Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magma Manipulation (Can lob balls of magma from his hands), Earth Manipulation (Can create volcanoes), Explosion Manipulation (His lava blobs will explode on contact), Regeneration (High-Mid, Regenerated from being blown to pieces) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Better then base form), Explosion Manipulation, Skilled with a jousting lance (Albeit being attached his arm), Regeneration (High-Mid, Regenerated from being blown to pieces) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Lava Monsters, who can destroy entire villages in a fit of rage. Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes and Skylanders that can harm him) | At least City level (3X Stronger than base form) | Universe level (Empowered by a Rift Engine, which both gave The Darkness the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe by empowering the Sky Eater Armor and made SuperCharger vehicles powerful enough to defeat him) | Universe level (SuperCharger vehicles are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave him the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Lightning Rod) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Capable of piloting SuperCharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner, and can keep up with other Skylanders who can tag him), Speed of Light with Burn-Cycle (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which can move at lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | Universal | Universal Durability: City level (Tanked a volcanic eruption with no damage, Comparable to Hot Dog, who tanked the eruption of the Popcorn Volcano with no damage) | At least City level | Universe level '''| '''Universe level Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable | Lava Lance, His SuperCharger Burn-Cycle Intelligence: Average (Skilled fighter) Weaknesses: Will tend lose his temper Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lava Lob: ' Lobs blobs of lava at his enemies. *'Big Blob Lava Throw: Lava Blob attack gets bigger and does increased damage. *'Fiery Remains:' Lava Blobs leave behind pools of flame when they hit the ground. *'Heavy Duty Plasma:' Lava Blobs bounce and travel further. *'Lava Blob Bomb:' Lava Blobs explode and damage nearby enemies. *'Beasts of Conflagration:' Lava Blobs do increased damage in the form of a fiery beast. Eruption: ' Erupts into a pool of lava, damaging enemies all around him. *'Eruption-Flying Tephra: Lava balls shoot out while performing the Eruption attack. *'Quick Eruption:' It takes much less time to perform an Eruption attack. *'Pyroxysmal Super Eruption:' Eruption attack does increased damage. *'Revenge of Prometheus:' Eruption causes small volcanoes to form, doing extra damage. Magma Ball: ' Spits out Magma Balls. *'Mega Magma Balls: Shoots up to 3 Magma Balls at a time that do extra damage. Lava Barf: Charges up a powerful stream of projectile lava barf. Burn-Cycle_Promo.jpg|Burn-Cycle Burn_Cycle_SuperCharged.jpg|SuperCharged Burn-Cycle Lava Lancing: Rapidly unleashes a series of lance attacks. *'Lance Advanced:' Upgrades his Lance with metal and do more damage. *'Lance Cannon:' Charges up and throws a super lance that explodes on contact. *'Volatile Volcanoes:' Dashing over active volcanoes will boost him forward causing extra damage and extending the dash and the active volcano's time. *'Eruption Conduction:' While dashing, his Lance grows extra spikes. Then shoots the spikes off his Lance causing them to form a volcano where they land. *'Cannon Stop Me Now:' His Lance will now regrow spikes over time allowing him to create volcanoes to boost over forever! Lance Legwork: Springs forward with his lance out to damage enemies along the way. *'Hot Feat:' Gains an uppercut explosion at the end of dash attacks. *'Volcanic Rain:' Using Hot Feat causes all active volcanoes to erupt, damaging and knocking nearby enemies up into the air. Hot Spot: Spits a magma ball into the ground that burrows towards his enemies. It will create an active volcano that shoots fiery projectiles at nearby enemies. *'Third Volcano's The Charm:' Shoots out three magma balls that will create three active volcanoes. *'Magma Chamber:' While in the air, they cannon ball into the ground creating a lava fountain. Mages to stay on top of the fountain shooting hot magma all around him. Key: Base | Elite | Lava Lance | Burn-Cycle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Magma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Lance Users Category:Drivers Category:Pilots Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3